kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bodibilldingu
Badibulldingu eshte proces i zhvillimit shume te madhe te muskulit permes kombinimit te trajnimit te peshes, humbjes kalorike dhe te pushimit. Ai i cili merret me kete aktivitet quhet Badibillder. Si nje lloj i sportit, i quajtur bodibilldingu me gara, bodibillderet shfaqin cilesit e tyre trupore para panelit gjyqesor, te cilet i japin piket duke u bazuar ne dukjen estetike. Muskujt zbulohen permes humbjes se dhjamit, yndyres si dhe lengut ferkues si dhe ne kombinim me humbjen e peshes e bene me te dukshem (qarte) grupin e muskujve. Bodibillderet me e famshem duke perfshire ketu : Arnold Schwarzenegger, Kevin Levrone, Dorian Yates, Lee Haney, Lou Ferrigno, Franco Columbu, Ronnie Coleman, dhe Jay Cutler. As Alan M.Klein deklaruan ne emisionin Little Big Men se "bodibilldingu eshte nje minikulture hiperbolike..." Bodibilldingu i viteve te hershme te perendimit konsiderohet te jete periudhe ne mes viteve 1880 dhe 1930. Bodibilldingu (arti i shfaqjes se muskujve)nuk ka egzistuar ne kuptim te plote deri ne fund te shekullit 19, te cilin e promovoj(qiti ne pah) nje burre nga Prussia (Gjermani), i quajtur Eugen Sandow, i cili tani njihet edhe si "Babai i bodibilldingut modern". Ai konsiderohet te jete pionier i ketij sporti sepse ai lejoi publikun qe te knaqen duke pare cilesit trupore te tije gjate nje "shfaqje te preformancave te muskujve". Megjithese audienca u rrenqeth nga pamja e trupit shume te zhvilluar, ky njeri shfaqi trupin e tije si demonstrim per fortesine qe posedonte per meçe ne dyluftim. Sandow kishte edhe nje show shfaqje te trupit permes menaxherit te tij Florenz Ziegfeld. Fitimi i qmimit oskar me 1936 ne filmin "The Great Ziegfeld" pershkruan nje fillim te bbodibilldingut modern, kur Sandow filloi te shfaq trupin e tij per karnevale. Roli i Sandow-it eshte luajtur nga aktori Nat Pendelton. Sandow u be i suksesshem gjate shfaqjse se cilesive trupore ne pozime dhe duke u perkulur, ai me vone themeli edhe disa biznese nen ombrellen e fames se tije, dhe ishte ne mesin e e te pareve ne shitjen e produkteve me emrin e tije. Ai konsiderohet te ishte i pari ne zbulimin dhe shitjen e paisjeve per ushtrime publikut. Sandow ishte avokat i fort i "Grekut Ideal" (kjo eshte nje rregull e pergjithshme nga e cila niset nje matematikant, e poashtu edhe "Cilesia trupore perfekte" eshte e afert me ligjin klasik te kohes antike Greke dhe Romake). Keshtu Sandow e ndertoj fizikusin personal, dhe ne vitet e hershme u gjykua se sa afer ata i takuan keto proporcione "Ideale". Sandow organizoi garen e pare te badibuldingut me 14 shtator 1901 dhe u quajt "Konkursi i Madh", i cili u mbajt ne sallen Royal Albert (Merti Albert) ne Londer-Britani e Madhe. Kjo gare u drejtua nga vet Sandow, z.Charles Lawes, z.Arthur Conan Doyle, ky eveniment ishte nje sukses shume i madhe ku u shfaqen me qindra entuziast te kulturave fizike. Trofeu qe i'u dha fituesit nga vet Sandow ishte nje skulptur e punuar nga Frederick Pomeroy. Fitues ishte William L. Murray nga Nottingham, Angli. Sot evenimenti me i madh i bbodibilldingut eshte Mr. Olimpia, dhe qe nga 1937 fituesit i ipet statuja e bronzet e njejta te cilin Sandow i'a dhuroi fituesit ne garen e pare. Bodibillderi profesionist Gustavo Badell organizoi me 16 janar 1904 evenimentin me shkalle me te larte te bodibilldingut, qe u mbajt ne sheshin Madison Garden ne qytetin e Nju-Jorkut. Fitues ishte Al Treloar dhe u dekorua si "Njeriu me perfekt i zhvilluar ne bote". Al Trealor fitoi nje çmim prej 1000 $ kesh, nje sasi simbolike per at kohe. Dy jave me von Tomas Edison beri nje film per perditshmerine e Treloarit. Edison poshtu beri filma per Sandow-in disa vite me pere, duke u bere keshtu njeriu i pare te bente filma ne bashkepunim me bodibilldera. Ne fillim te shekullit 20 Bernarr Macfadden dhe Charles Atlas vazhduan te promovojne bodibilldingun neper bote. Alois P. Swoboda ishte pionieri i pare ne Amerike dhe me te cilin Charles Atlasi u nderua me sukseset e tije, duke deklaruar : Qdo gje qe une di, e mesova nga A. P. (Alois) Swoboda (Cituar). Bodibillder tjer te famshem ne historine e bodibilldingut deri ne vitin 1930 perfshijne : Earle Liederman (shkrimtar i disa librave te hershem ne fushen e bodibilldingut), Seigmund Breitbart (bodibillderi i famshem jevg), Georg Hackenschmidt, George F. Jowett, Maxick (pionier te bodibilldingut), Monte Saldo, Launceston Elliot, Sig Klein, Sgt. Alfred Moss, Joe Nordquist, Lionel Strongfort, Gustav Fristensky (kampion çek) dhe Alan C. Mead i cili ishte nje kampion i rendesishem ne muskuj, megjithe faktin se ai e hmbi njeren kembe ne luften e pare boterore. USHTRIMET BAZIKE Ushtrimet bazike kanë qëllim forcimin zhvillimin dhe rritjen e masës muskulare. Karakteristik e rëndësishme e këtyre ushtrimeve është se këto ushtrime mundësojne përdorimin e peshave mjaft të rënda të cilat drejtëpërsëdrejti ndikojnë në angazhimin maksimal të muskulaturës dhe rritjës së masës muskulare të grupit të caktuar të muskujve me qrast bëjnë edhe stimulimin mjaftë të fortë të një numri të madh të grupeve të vogla të muskujve të trupit. USHTRIMET IZOLUESE Ushtrimet izoluese zhvillojnë dhe stimulojnë kryesisht vetëm të një grup të caktuar të muskulkaturës. Këto ushtrime zakonisht ekzekutohen me përdorimin e peshave relativisht të vogla meqënese edhe vet qëllimi i tyre kryesisht është angazhimi dhe stimulimi i grupeve më të vogla të muskujve. Në sportin e bodibilldingut këto ushtrime aplikohen me qëllim të arritjes së muskulit kualitativ (definimit te tij) ndërsa gjithashtu ushtrimet izoluese aplikohen pothuajse në të gjitha rastet kur qëllimi i ushtruesit të caktuar pos tjerash është edhe zvoglimi i peshës së përgjithshme të trupit. LLOJET KRYESORE TE KONSTRUKSIONEVE TE TRUPIT TIPI MEZOMORF Tipin mezomorf të konstruksionit të trupit e karakterizon gjatësia relativisht e lartë,qafa e gjatë dhe e fuqishme, krahët të gjerë, kukat dhe beli I ngushtë dhe ekstremitetet të zhvilluara mirë dhe proporcionalisht. Ky është tipi me ideal për bodibillding, andaj shpeshherë quhet tip I billderit. Njerëzit që I takojnë ketij tipi u përballojnë shumë lehtë ushtrimeve me pesha rënda, prandaj gjatë hartimit të plan programeve në trenazhin e tipit të konstruksionit te tipit mezomorf mund të perfshihen pothuajse të gjitha llojet e ushtrimeve e sidomos - Uljet me pasha ne shpine - terheqjet e peshes nga pozita e kerrusur - te gjitha llojet e shtytjes se peshes qe kane per qellim zhvillimin e gjoksit. - Te gjitha ushtrimet dhe variacionet ku behet terheqja perms litarit (latmakines). - te gjitha ushtrimet qe ekzekutohen me pasha njedoreshe u dedikohen grupeve te ndryshme te muskujve. - shTYTJET E PESHES NJE DHE DYDUARESHE (DEDIKUAR ZHVILLIMIT TE KRAHEVE). - Ushtrimet izoluese - Te gjitha llojet e shtytjes se pesdhes me kembe (shtytjet vertikale ose e pjerret). TIPI ENDOMORF Tipin e konstruksioniut te trupit endomorf e karakterizon ai tip I nejriut I cili zakonisht I shkurter per nga gjatesia, ka qafe te shkurter dhe te fuqishme dhe kukat e belin e gjere. Per kete tip te njeriut shpeshhere thuhet se eshte me I gjere sesa I gjate. Ky tip I konstruksionit te trupit eshte mjaft I prire per fitimin e peshes se rende dhe zakonisht pothuaj me teper peshe se sa lypet. Peshen e fituar mund te humbin me mjaft veshtiresi. Eshte karakteristike se keta njerez shume shpjete mund te fitojne masen muskulare dhe muns te rrisin vellimin e tyre. Prandja gjate zhvillimit te ushtrimeve shume me teper kohe duhet tu kushtohet stervitjeve qe I ksuhtohen gdhedjes se muskujve dhe arritjes se reliefit te tyre. Ky tip posedon zakonisht edhe disa karakteristika te tipit mezomorf. Meqenese ky lloj tipi posedon nyje dhe ligamente te forta njekohesisht nuk eshte I prirur lendimeve mund te aplikoje per afersisht ushtrimet e njejta si lloji I tipit mezomorf, e sidomos aplikimin e te gjitha llojeve te ushtrimeve perms litarit, te gjtiha ushtrimet me pasha njedoreshe dhe te gjtiha ushtrimet izoluese te cilave duhet veqanerisht ti kushtoje rendesi dhe aplikimi dueht te jete I shpeshte apo apo edhe I perhershem. TIPI EKTOMORF Njerezit te cilet I perkasin ketij tipi te konstruksionit te trupit kane me pak a shume gjatesi te larte, qafe te gjate dhe te dobet, duar dhe kembe te gjata zakonisht te holla, pastaj kane structure te imte te eshtrave dhe kane relativisht te ngushte. Ky tip billderesh nuk eshte I prire per te fituar peshe te madhe te trupit, andaj edhe me veshtiresi fiton ne vellim dhe ne mase muskulare. Per kete arsye e arrijne gjate ushtrimeve shume shpejte gdhedjen e muskujve,perkatesisht fitimin e reliefit. Keta persona nuk karakterizohen me qendrushmeri gjate ushtrimeve me pesha, ketyre u pergjigjen me teper stervitjet me pesha me te renda dhe me pak perserritje sesa stervitjet me seri dhe perserritje te gjata. Ushtruesit qe I eprkasin ketij tip te konstruksionit te trupi duhet tu shmangen perdorimit e ketyre ushtrimeve. Terheqja e peshes nga pozita ekerrususr. Te gjitha ushtrimeve izoluese uSHTRIMET e ashtuqujtura fluturime (ngritja laterale e peshave per muskujt e kraheve, fluturimi me pasha nejdoreshe ne banke te rafshet apo tepjerret – gjoksi. Numri me I pershtatshem I perserritjeve mbrenda nje seriali per kete individ edhe 6-8. Qeshtje tjeter te rendesishem qe duhet te permendet ne fund eshte fakti se qdo individ pa mare parasysh se cilit tip te konstruksionit I takon duhet te beje perpjekje reale per korigjime dhe permisimin e formes se pergjtihshme se trupit te vet permes aplikimit te rregullt te sistemit te ushtrimeve me pesha- Bodibilldingut. Natyrisht duke I kushtuar rendesi dhe kujdes te veqant llojit dhe menyres se ushqimit, pushimit dhe faktoreve tjere qe ndikojne drejtepersedrejti ne zhvillimin e forces, qendrushmerise, mases muskulare dhe zhvillimit te pergjithshem te trupit. FRYMEMARJA GJATE EKZEKUTIMIT TE USHTRIMEVE Menyra e Frymemarjes paraqet factor shume te rendesishem ne arritjen e rrezultatit gjate stervitjes. Frymemarja e drejte ndikon pozitivisht ashtu qe ushtruesi pa kurfare pengese perballon stervitjen. Tek ushtruesit fillestare te cilet fillojne me stervitjen ngritjen e peshave gabimet e para qe I bejne I gjate ekzekutimit te ushtrimit I bejne ne frymarje veqanerisht gjate ngritjes se peshes e mbajne frymen e kjo gje eshte shume e rrezikshme per organizmin e ushtruesit. Frymarja duhet te behet gjate leshuarjes se peshes ne poziten fillestare, ndersa fryma nxirret me rastin e ngritjes se peshes ne poziten perfundimtare. (gjate shtrengimit dhe ngarkimit te musculatures). Psh Te ushtrimi qe I dedikohet zhvilimit dhe rritjes se mases muskualre te ggjoksit (bench press) Ne kete rast frymemarrja behet kur pesha leshohet ashtu qe behet zgjerimi I koshit te kraherorit dhe zvoglimi I shtrengimit te musculatures se gjoskit. Kurse frymnxerja behet kur vie deri te shtrengimi dhe ngarkimi I musculatures ngritja e peshes. Eshte me rendesi se gjate ekzekutimit te perseritjeve me pesha te renda eshte e nevojshme qe goja te jete e hapur, ndersa frymemarja te jete e thelle dhe e plote, ndersa nxerja e frymes te jete e fuqishme e ne raste te veqanta mund te percillet edhe me leshuarjen e e zerit,respektivisht klithjes. Zeri I larte apo klithja qe ndihet me rastin e nxerrjes se frymes ka te beje me stimulimin dhe mobilizimin e mehanizmit te mbrojtjes se trupit. NDEZJA E MUSKUJVE Nje nder dukurite qe shafet me se shpeshti tek ushtruesit e bodibilldingut eshte ndezja e muskujve. Kete dukuri disa e quajne edhe lodhje te muskujve. Ndezja e muskujve manifesothet me dhimbjet ne muskuj te cilat verehen –ndien disa ore pas nderprerjes se stervitjes ose zakonisht diten e neserme. DHimbjet e muskujve verehen sidomos gjate levizjeve dhe me rastin e prekjes apo shtypjes. Pas nxemjes dhe pergaditjes paraprake per trenazh dhimbjet zvoglohen e net e shumten e rasteve plotesiht pushojne dhe nuk pengojne stervitjen. Ndezja e muskujve zakonisht paraqitet ne fillim te stervitjes dhe ate me teper manifestohet tek individed te cilet nuk kane pasur kurrfare aktiviteti paraprak fizik, pastaj tek ushtruesit te cilet stervitjen e vazhdojne me intensitet me te larte pas nderprerjes me te gjate te ushtrimeve. Ndezja e muskujve mund te paraqitet edhe te ushtruesit qe gjenden ne formen e plote sportive sidomos atehere kur ne programin e stervitjes se tyre inkuadrojne apo perfshijne ushtrime te tipit tjter qe angazhojne grupe tjera te muskujve. Pa mare parasysh se cila do te jete arsyeja e paraqitjes se ndezjes se muskujve stervitja nuk duhet te nderprehet plotesisht. Nese lodhja e muskujve apo ndezja e tyre ndihet ne shumicen e grupeve te muskujve, ndersa intensiteti I ndezjes nuk eshte I larte atehere preferohet qe stervitja te vazhdoje me intesitet mjafte te ulet dhe ushtrimet e stervitjes te perfshijne angazhimin e pothuaj te gjitha grupeve te muskujve. Ne qoftese ndezja paraqitet ne njeren apo dy grupet e muskujve per shembull gjoks dhe biceps atehere stervitja mund te vazhdohet natyrisgt nese ndezja eshte e intezitetit te vogel pas nxemjes dhe pergaditje paraprake te muskujve duke ushtruar grupe tjera te muskujve qe kane mundesi te zhvillohen pa pengesa duke mos angazhuar grupe te muskujve te te cilet ndihet ndezja. Ne kete rast mund te zhvillohet stervitja e dedikuar muskujve te kembeve dhe barkut. Ata te cilet per here te pare fillojne me stervitjen dhe bejne angazhimin dhe ngarkese te madhe te muskujve, rralle here mund ti shmangen ndezjes se muskujve, megjithate kjo dukuri nuk duhet ti brengos aspak sepse kjo dukuri ndezja e muskujve eshte vetem nje lloj manifestimi I punes dhe zngazhimit muscular e cila deshmon aktivitetin paraprak tejet te vogel apo te pamjaftushem e ne shumicen e rasteve edhe jo aktivitetin total. Njeri nder parakushtet kryesore per pengimin dhe evitimin e ndezjes dhe dhimbjes se muskujve eshte te nxehurit e gjithanshem dhe parapergaditja e muskujve per stervitje si dhe pershtatja e ushtrimeve peshes me te cilen ekzekutohet ushtrimi I caktuar numri I serive, perseritjet ne kuader te series dhe I tere intensitetit te pergjithshem, e sidomios pershtatja e tij mundesive reale momentale dhe individuale. Meqenese qdo here kur paraqitet ndezja e muskujve pa mare parasysh shkallen dhe intensitetin duhet ditur gjate tere kohes kur zgjate kjo, muskujt nuk jane mjafte elastike prandaj ekziston mundesia shume me e madhe per lendimin eventual te muskujve. LENDIMET Sporti I bodibilldingut eshte I njohur si sport ne te cilin ndodhen me se paku lendime ne krahasim me shumicen e sporteve tjera ku lendimet vazhdimisht ndodhin gjate trenazheve dhe pergaditjeve ato veqanerisht dhe ne raste te shumta ndodhin gjate aktivitetit te garave, kurse ne bodibillding lendimet eventuale mund te ndodhin ekskluzivisht vetem gjate trenazhit, ndersa ne gara perjashtohet qdo mundesi te qfaredo lendimi. Lendimet eventuale mund te jene : lendimet e muskujve, lendimet e nyjeve dhe nderprerja apo shkeputja e indit muskular. SHkaktaret kryesor qe shtyne deri te lendimi I muskujve jane : fillimi I trenazhit pa nxemjen dhe pergaditjen paraprake te muskujve, shkalla ulet e koncetrimit, gjate kohes se ndezjes se muskujve sepse gjate kesaj kohe muskujt nuk jane mjaft elastik pastaj dozimi I tepruar I peshave, tempoja adekuate e ekzekutimit te ushtrimeve ,pozita jo e drejte e duareve, kembeve dhe trupit gjate ekzekutimit te ushtrimit si dhe mjeteve jo te pershtatshme per pune. Lendimet e nyjeve zakonisht paraqiten edhe pse shume rrale, me shumti paraqiten tek fillestaret sidomos te ata cilet ende nuk e kane mesuar menyren e rregullt te ekzekutimit te ushtrimeve e gabimet I bejne sidomos me rastin eleshuarjes se pernjehershme te peshes ne poziten fillestare dhe pa qene e kontrolluar dhe nen ndikimin e forces se muskujve ne aksion. Lendimet me te renda qe shkaktohen nga ngarkesat submaksimale dhe te pernjehershme jane nderprerjet apo shkeputja e indit muscular, te cilat ne praktike I hasim shume rrale. SI DUHET TE VEPROHET NE RAST TE LENDIMIT? Ne rast te lendimit eventual te muskujve ne rend te pare vleresimi duhet te jete real. Nese konstatohet se lendimi eshte I intezitetit te ulet (dhimbjet jane shume te vogla dhe se muskuli I lenduar pas nxemjes nuk paraqet kurrfare pengese per vazhdimin e trenazhit)trenazhi mund te vazhdoje pas dy iose tri ditesh, nderkohe te aplikohet masazhi, ndersa nese vleresoni dhe ndieni dhimbje te madhe ne muskujt e lenduar atehere ushtrimet menjehere duhet nderprere dhe te paraqiteni ne institucionin e specializuar medicinal per ndihme dhe keshilla te metejshme. Edhe tek lendimet e nyjeve dhe qfaredo lendimi tjeter te intezitetit me te larte, ne menyre urgjente duhet kerkuar ndihmen e mjekut. TEMPOJA EKZEKUTIMIT TE USHTRIMIT. Menyra me e pershtatshme dhe me productive e ekzekutimit te ushtrimeve, veqanerisht kur qellimi I ushtruesit eshte rritja e vazhdueshme e forces dhe mases muskulare, eshte tempoja e ngadalesuar dhe ekontrolluar dhe e percjellur me perqendrimin maksimal te ekzekutimit te ushtrimeve. Ndersa tempoja e ekzekutimti te ushtrimeve qe kane qellim zhvillimin e kualitetit definimit te muskulit eshte me e shpejtuar. ar:كمال أجسام az:Bodibildinq bg:Културизъм ca:Culturisme cs:Kulturistika da:Bodybuilding de:Bodybuilding el:Σωματοδόμηση en:Bodybuilding es:Culturismo eo:Korpokulturado fr:Culturisme hr:Body building iu:ᐃᕙᓗᕕᒃ ᐊᖑᑦ/ivaluvik anggut it:Culturismo he:פיתוח גוף lt:Kultūrizmas hu:Testépítés ms:Bina badan nl:Bodybuilding ja:ボディビル no:Kroppsbygging pl:Kulturystyka pt:Fisiculturismo ro:Culturism ru:Бодибилдинг sk:Kulturistika sl:Bodybuilding fi:Kehonrakennus sv:Bodybuilding th:เพาะกาย tr:Vücut geliştirme uk:Культуризм zh:健身 Category:Sport